


Duelo

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Español | Spanish, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Duelo

\- Pensé que ibas a arreglarlo. – Mike entró a la oficina siguiendo a Harvey, quien caminaba en silencio, la espalda recta, el paso seguro, hasta el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ellos y pareció desmoronarse en un segundo. Mike guardó silencio, esperando.

\- Jessica fue quien tomó la decisión dejándome con las manos atadas, ¿en serio crees que yo echaría a Donna sin pelear? ¿Acaso no pelee por ti? – Harvey estaba casi encima de él, hablando entre los dientes apretados, la furia en su tono de voz. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro pálido, la respiración agitada y todo el cuerpo en tensión. Mike nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que vería resquebrajarse al otrora imperturbable Harvey Specter.

\- Lo siento, Harvey, no fue mi intención… - Le vio dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la amplia oficina, como un animal salvaje que se siente acosado y está listo para atacar ante la primera señal de peligro. Práctico como siempre, Mike entendió que necesitaba sacarlo de ahí antes de que alguien – Hardman en el peor de los casos – le viera en ese estado. – Salgamos de aquí, vamos por un trago y…

\- Mike. - Harvey sacudió la cabeza, negándose. – No necesito un trago ahora, lo que necesito es que pongas a trabajar ese impresionante cerebro tuyo y encuentres una forma para recuperarla y si realmente quieres ayudarme, porque no descubres como hacer para deshacernos del infeliz de Daniel, quien es el verdadero causante de todos los problemas de esta condenada firma.

\- Haremos todo eso, lo prometo pero, por ahora, lo más importante es sacarte de aquí. Lo que menos quieres es que Hardman se entere de que el gran Harvey Specter está a un paso de tener una crisis nerviosa gracias a que te obligó a despedir a tu secretaria. – Harvey le miró fijamente y la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Y es por esto que la estúpida decisión de contratarte no resultó ser tan estúpida después de todo. – Le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se encaminó a la salida. Mike se tomó un momento para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo y luego echo a correr tras él.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Terminaron en el departamento de Harvey, ya que este no estaba de humor para ir a un bar cualquiera y correr el riesgo de cruzarse con algún conocido. Necesitaba un espacio en donde sentirse cómodo y seguro porque – y Mike había acertado de nuevo – estaba así de perder el control de sí mismo. Estaba furioso con Jessica por haber tomado la decisión de ponerle a él a salvo a costa de sacrificar a Donna para ganar tiempo en su pelea contra Daniel.

Desde el regreso del otro titular de la firma, Harvey había cometido pequeños errores de juicio que estaban empezando a convertirse en serios dolores de cabeza. Jessica seguiría cubriéndole la espalda porque sabía que él era su único aliado contra las maquinaciones de Daniel de vengarse de ella por la humillación que le hizo pasar cuando le echaron, pero iba a hacerlo en sus propios términos y estos no siempre coincidían con la forma en que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar.

Estaba sintiéndose fuera de juego y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Le señaló a Mike el bar empotrado en una de las esquinas del departamento, junto a una de las terrazas que ofrecía una vista magnífica de Manhattan en las primeras horas de la noche, para entrar a su recámara a cambiarse de ropa. Se sentía sofocado en el traje y aunque sabía que quitárselo no aliviaría esa persistente opresión en su pecho, ponerse algo menos formal le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, a despejarse lo suficiente como para encontrar una solución al último embrollo en que se había metido.

Cuando salió de su habitación vestido con jeans y una playera, Mike le esperaba en la terraza, perdido en la vista frente a él, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Tomó el vaso que le había dejado servido sobre la barra junto con la botella y fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás que conformaban el mobiliario del lugar.

\- Impresionante, ¿no es así? – Bebió hasta el fondo y volvió a llenar el vaso. – Bienvenido al bar mejor surtido de la ciudad aunque lamento mucho no poder ofrecerte la experiencia completa. – Mike le miró confundido y Harvey señaló el piano que dominaba parte del salón. – Sam necesita como mínimo veinticuatro horas de anticipación antes de agendar una presentación privada.

\- Tu pianista se llama Sam – Mike fue a sentarse al otro extremo del sofá en que Harvey se encontraba. - ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Bebieron en silencio por un par de minutos, concentrados en las bebidas y evitando cuanto fuera posible el hablar sobre la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí.

\- De todos los bares del mundo…- Harvey dijo sobre el borde de su vaso, antes de beber el último trago y tomar la botella para llenarlo de nuevo. Mike siguió su ejemplo y se acercó un poco más para que Harvey lo llenara también. 

\- Menos mal que mañana no trabajamos porque al paso que vas, tendrás una resaca endemoniada. 

\- ¿Alguna vez me has visto con resaca en la oficina Mike? – Harvey estaba recargado en el sofá, observando el vaso casi lleno entre sus manos, la botella a su lado, una media sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos entrecerrados. – Quien te dice que no bebo una botella de estas un día si y otro también. – Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en él y Mike apartó la mirada un segundo después.

\- No eres del tipo que busca la solución en el fondo de una botella Harvey, eso sí lo sé. – Harvey se rió del comentario, su asociado nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. – Aunque entiendo que necesites algo de valor líquido cuando se trata de lidiar con sentimientos y emociones, como ahora.

\- ¡Demonios Mike! ¿En serio? – Se puso de pie, de nuevo la furia y la frustración como un nudo en su garganta. – Te traje aquí para que me ayudaras a resolver el problema, si quisiera un hombro donde llorar…

\- Llamarías a Donna. - _Maldita sea, el chico es bueno._ Harvey pensó, al tiempo que otra oleada de rabia le subía por la garganta. – Y si mi consejo sirve de algo, tal vez te ayude un poco dejar que esos sentimientos sigan su curso; llorar no te hará menos tu, creo.

 _Cómo si fuera tan fácil_. Harvey luchó por un momento contra el nudo en la garganta que parecía contener las palabras que trataba de decir para responder al comentario fuera de lugar de Mike, pero fue inútil. Le dio la espalda a su asociado y caminó hasta el balcón, buscando algo de apoyo. Las luces de la ciudad lucían distorsionadas a través de las lágrimas que finalmente resbalaban por sus pestañas, el sabor amargo de la bilis en su boca y ese dolor en su pecho que estaba empezando a convertirse en algo con lo que aprendería a vivir por un tiempo.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando un sollozo que no pudo controlar escapó de ella. Se sentía avergonzado de ese momento de debilidad, pero estaba cansado de tener que luchar contra la pena de haber tenido que dejar ir a Donna. Sintió a Mike acercarse y no pudo evitar el ligero gesto de sobresalto cuando el brazo de este le rodeó los hombros y le hizo darse la vuelta para abrazarlo. No sabía que necesitaba tanto el consuelo de alguien, el contacto y la certeza de que no estaba completamente solo, hasta que se dejó envolver por los brazos de Mike.

Se quedaron así por un par de minutos, Mike acariciando suavemente su espalda, sin decir nada, mientras el dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. Necesitaba dejar atrás la parálisis que le provocaba el dolor para poder pensar y comenzar a actuar para recuperar a Donna.

\- Termínate el trago y lárgate. – Harvey se apartó un poco de Mike, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad. – Acabo de darte el arma perfecta que usar contra mi si estás interesado en recuperar tu amistad con Louis, espero que sepas encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo y no la desperdicies.

\- ¿Y dejarte solo en este estado? – Le dirigió a Mike una mirada cansada. No necesitaba piedad, mucho menos la suya. – No sólo tú perdiste a alguien esta noche Harvey, Donna también era mi amiga y como dijiste en la oficina, necesitamos encontrar juntos una forma de traerla de vuelta. Dios sabe que va a ser casi imposible lidiar contigo sin ella actuando como intermediario, estoy seguro de que a Jessica no le hará feliz el que termines preso por asesinar a Louis cualquier día de estos.

\- No soy un idiota, Mike, puedo funcionar como un abogado exitoso sin Donna…

\- Como abogado, no lo dudo, pero no creo que sepas como actuar como ser humano sin ella y tú lo sabes. – Mike se estaba volviendo astuto o tal vez él estaba bajando la guardia. Donna y este chico eran el punto débil de su armadura y reconocer eso le preocupaba, alguien como él no podía darse el lujo de tener debilidades. – Tal vez deberías llamarla…

\- ¿Ahora? Demonios, no. Aun estoy enojado con ella, tomó una decisión que no le correspondía, asumiendo que lo hacía para protegerme y me puso en una situación tan imposible de resolver que terminó con su despido. No puedo hablar con ella ahora, terminaría haciendo más daño que bien, contrario a lo que todos piensan – incluso tú – no soy bastardo miserable.

Por supuesto que quería hablar con ella, la forma en que se había marchado, sin que pudiera cruzar palabra con ella después de que Jessica la despidiera le desgarraba el corazón. Pero se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que hablar con ella en ese momento no era conveniente; Donna la había jodido a lo grande y Jessica le había dejado muy claro que Daniel no dudaría ni por un segundo en aprovechar la situación y ponerle en la cuerda floja sin remordimiento alguno.

Donna era un daño colateral que Jessica podía manejar y Harvey tendría que soportar las inconveniencias por el bien de la firma. 

Tomó la botella y le dio un trago. Jessica podía irse mucho al demonio, junto con Daniel y toda la firma, si alguien necesitaba su opinión, era una lástima que a nadie realmente le importara.

Con excepción del hombre frente a él, a quien se le había metido en la cabeza que necesitaba compañía y confort para sobrevivir a los sucesos de ese día, lo que tal vez era verdad en cierta forma, aunque Harvey no lograba ver como Mike podría ayudar con eso. O ¿acaso si podía?

\- Quédate si quieres entonces, pero yo necesito salir y buscar algo que me distraiga de toda esa basura emocional, inútil y sin sentido. – Dejó la botella frente a Mike y entró al departamento, encaminándose a su habitación para cambiarse de nuevo. Necesitaba hacer un par de llamadas, seguramente encontraría a alguien dispuesto a ofrecerle compañía y confort sin tener que lidiar con molestas preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que tengas a la mano la solución perfecta para “distraerte de esta basura emocional”? – Mike le había seguido hasta la habitación y le observaba desde el marco de la puerta, mientras él revolvía su clóset buscando con que cambiarse. Había un dejo de desdén en su voz y eso sólo sirvió para enfurecerle más. ¿Quién se creía que era Mike para juzgarle?

\- Hombre internacional del misterio, me llamaste hace poco ¿no? No tiene porque sorprenderte y ¿sabes qué?, tampoco tiene porqué importarte. Ahora, fuera de aquí, tengo que vestirme, a menos que estés interesado en ver como se prepara un profesional antes de salir a cazar en medio de la noche… - Había intención en la forma en que dijo esa última frase, hecho solamente para ver como Mike reaccionaria. Estaba arriesgándose, pero nada realmente le importaba esa noche.  
Mike respondió entrando a la recámara y sentándose en el gran sofá opuesto a él, poniéndose cómodo para disfrutar del espectáculo. Harvey le dirigió una sonrisa retadora y se quitó la playera con estudiado descuido para después comenzar a desabrochar, uno a uno, los botones de los jeans, sin apartar la mirada de Mike, quien nerviosamente se pasó la lengua por los labios y se removió incómodo en el sofá.

Se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, arriesgándose a dar un paso del que no habría retorno, pero estaba divirtiéndose y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba esa noche: un poco de diversión para aliviar un poco la tristeza y la impotencia que amenazaban con destruirle.

Se sacó los zapatos al tiempo que terminaba con los botones y dejó caer los jeans, quedándose solamente en calzoncillos. Le dio la espalda a Mike, dejándole admirar a su gusto la vista frente a él, mientras buscaba una camisa en el clóset. Harvey estaba orgulloso de su físico y sabía como usarlo para obtener una reacción específica. Titubeó por un segundo, cuando el hecho de que estaba haciendo esto con Mike finalmente atravesó la bruma que la frustración de todo lo sucedido ese día había puesto en su cabeza. Estaba desquitándose con la persona menos culpable simplemente porque era la única que estaba a la mano y eso no era justo.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta para pedirle una disculpa a Mike y convencerlo de irse a casa y dejar atrás todo ese condenado día pero, aparentemente, el destino estaba decidido a seguir rigiendo su vida sin que pudiera hacer nada por controlarlo.

Mike estaba frente a él, los ojos muy abiertos, la respiración agitada, unas manos temblorosas a escasos centímetros de su pecho. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Harvey pudo ver la chispa del deseo en los ojos claros de Mike. Estaba realmente jodido.

No lo pensó siquiera cuando acortó la distancia entre ellos y atrapó los labios de Mike con los suyos para después rodear su cintura con sus brazos y atraerlo contra su cuerpo. Mike respondió a la caricia con la misma furia y Harvey sintió sus manos recorrerle la espalda y seguir su camino hacía abajo.

Sin dejar de besarlo le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, buscando la piel bajo la ropa, rindiéndose finalmente ante su propio deseo, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto.

Mike estaba tratando de ayudarle a quitarle la ropa sin apartar sus labios de los suyos, algo que estaba resultando demasiado complicado. Con un suspiro de frustración puso algo de distancia entre ellos para poder deshacerse la camisa tan rápido como era posible. Harvey aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse cargo del cinturón y los pantalones. Tenía prisa por tener a Mike en su cama, desnudo y bien dispuesto, antes de que su sentido común volviera a tomar control de sus acciones.

Lo empujó sobre la cama para seguirlo después, aprovechando al máximo las ventajas de estar finalmente haciendo esto sobre una superficie horizontal. Por un momento todo fue un enredo de brazos y piernas, un luchar por quien estaba sobre quien y como librarse de las últimas piezas de ropa que se interponían entre las manos y los labios que acariciaban la piel expuesta. 

Harvey había mantenido bajo control y muy profundo dentro de su conciencia, la atracción que sentía por el chico brillante aunque ingenuo que había decidido contratar por la simple razón de que podía hacerlo y salirse con la suya. Ya bastante problema era el hecho de que había engañado primero a Jessica para después chantajearla solo para quedarse con Mike como para agregarle ese pequeño detalle de sentirse atraído por él.

Harvey era un hombre que amaba los retos y este era, sin duda, uno de los más irresistibles.

Mike había aceptado por fin cederle el control de la situación y Harvey estaba aprovechándose de ello para impartirle otra de sus lecciones sobre la naturaleza humana sin, por ello, dejar de divertirse en el proceso. 

\- Dios Santo, va a ser imposible trabajar contigo de nuevo sin que mi cuerpo me traicione. – Mike le observaba fijamente mientras Harvey estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo bajo el suyo. – Esa sonrisa tuya, uhng, ¿tu expresión de satisfacción es la que siempre usas cuando estas con alguien en la cama? porque si es así, seguro que me va a dar algo un día de estos.

\- Pero que gran forma de morir, ¿no lo crees? – Harvey se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y Mike cerró los ojos y abrió los labios, expectante, pero no sucedió nada. Harvey rió sobre sus labios y Mike se estremeció de pies a cabeza, lo que le ganó ese beso que le sorprendió a pesar de estar esperándolo.

Harvey sabía todas las técnicas existentes en el arte de besar y optó por el estilo romántico, casual y suave, que sabía era perfecto para poner el mundo de Mike de cabeza. Largos besos, profundos, lentos, con una cadencia que invitaba a rendirse y a entregarse sin miedo ni dudas. 

Hacía tanto tiempo que Harvey no se había tomado con calma ese momento antes de que las cosas se pusieran frenéticas, ese espacio de paz en que dos personas se conocen íntimamente a través del roce de los dedos apenas tocando la piel y los labios diciendo mil historias entre un suspiro y el siguiente.

Mike siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de él casi sin esfuerzo, no era sorprendente que también lograra que se comportara como un amante considerado, alguien a quien le importara que la otra parte involucrada en la experiencia tuviera el mejor momento de su vida.

\- Si la intención de tenerme casi desnudo en tu cama era, uhm, tenerme casi desnudo en tu cama para algo más, uh, vigorizante, te sugiero que cambies tu técnica, al paso que vamos vas a conseguir que mi cuerpo se derrita como el de la bruja malvada del oeste y no creo que quieras explicarle a los de la tintorería como llegó toda esa materia viscosa a tu muy fina ropa de cama. – Harvey apoyó su frente sobre la de Mike, tratando inútilmente de contener el gesto de impaciencia que era la respuesta habitual a la mayoría de los comentarios y acciones de su asociado. – Lo que no implica que debas detenerte ahora. – Las manos de Mike acariciaron el rostro sobre el suyo, mirándolo con adoración. Harvey no pudo contenerse y volvió a atrapar esa boca que no sabía cuando quedarse callada. 

Considerando la sugerencia de Mike, Harvey comenzó a darle un poco de sabor a la situación. Sin dejar de besarlo, colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Mike, empujando el cuerpo bajo el suyo con la cadera, mientras jalaba la parte superior con uno de sus brazos. Mike intentó resistirse un momento, pero Harvey sabía como dar una orden aun sin palabras y no le llevó mucho tiempo dejarle manejarlo sobre la cama como si no fuera tan alto como él y pesaran casi lo mismo, igual que si fuera un muñeco de trapo, tan sólo usando el empuje de su cadera y el apoyo de una pierna entre las suyas.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Mike cuando, en medio de todo ese movimiento, la fricción entre sus cuerpos tocó el punto cero de su anatomía. Se abrazó a Harvey estremecido de placer, sus labios sobre su cuello, respirando profundamente, al límite aun antes de que nada realmente hubiera sucedido entre ellos. Fue entonces el turno de Harvey de soltarse, de dejar de pensar y comenzar a sentir.

Les hizo girar sobre la cama, para quedar bajo el cuerpo de Mike, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de hacer sus propias pesquisas sobre que era lo que podía hacerle, descubrir por si mismo qué podría ser aquello que hiciera a Harvey Specter estremecerse.

Harvey moría de curiosidad por saber como era que Mike iba a lidiar con esa parte suya que le era completamente desconocida.

Mike se quedó quieto por un muy largo minuto, genuinamente sorprendido por el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Harvey acarició con el pie su pierna, invitándole a hacer algo, lo que fuera, antes de que se perdiera la magia del momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Harvey cerró los ojos, confiando en que Mike entendiera lo que esperaba de él.

Una mano indecisa se posó en el medio de su pecho, acercándose y apartándose, como si tuviera miedo de tocar la piel que ahora era toda suya para explorar a su antojo. Cansado de esperar, Harvey puso su mano sobre la de Mike y la guió hasta su abdomen, cuyos apretados músculos se contrajeron al contacto. Mike tomó aire y se movió un poco, acercando su cuerpo al de Harvey mientras su mano recorría el torso, rozando ligeramente uno de sus pezones y subir hasta el hombro, luego por el cuello hasta detenerse en la mejilla, haciéndole girar la cabeza para besarlo en los labios.

El beso de Mike era tentativo, cortos contactos con la boca cerrada, la mano que aun tenía sobre el rostro de Harvey temblando, señales de que aun no estaba seguro de que realmente le estuviera permitido tocarlo. Le divertía la idea de que alguien quien usualmente actuaba sin pensar demasiado las cosas, se comportara tan precavido en una situación que se caracterizaba por no necesitar en absoluto la cabeza. Mike requería un ligero empujón y él no tenía problema alguno en darle lo que fuera necesario.

Abrió la boca y dejó que su lengua rozara los labios de Mike, un instante antes de que lo besara, sorprendiéndolo, lo que aprovechó para besarlo a su vez, dejando que su lengua recorriera el interior de su boca, obteniendo por fin la reacción que estaba buscando. 

Mike se colocó sobre él, tomando control del beso y dejándole sin aliento. Finalmente el chico que se lanzaba de cabeza al vacío sin pensar; Harvey estaba estático de emoción. Las manos de Mike acariciaban cada centímetro de piel a su alcance y se movía sobre su cuerpo con intención y seguridad. Fue entonces que la ropa que aun tenían puesta comenzó a ser un molesto estorbo.

Harvey apenas contuvo la carcajada cuando las manos de Mike encontraron el camino a sus calzoncillos y los bajó sin consideración alguna. Levantó un poco las cadera para ayudarle a sacárselos y se tomó su tiempo para observarle quitarse los suyos, apenas conciente de que ambos estaban finalmente desnudos. Interesante como pueden cambiar las cosas en un instante: lo que había comenzado como una sesión de condolencias y lástima no requerida, ahora estaba a un paso de convertirse en lo que bien pudiera ser la mejor noche de su vida o el peor error que jamás hubiera cometido.

Mike se había quedado quieto a los pies de la cama, de nuevo la indecisión conteniéndole. Harvey entendía muy bien el estado mental de su asociado, pero todo este estira-y-afloja entre ellos estaba comenzando a cansarle.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama, invitando con un gesto a Mike para que se acercara. Ambos sabían que era ridículo echarse atrás en ese momento y Harvey contaba con que el chico asustado frente a él le tenía la suficiente confianza como para ayudarle a dar el último paso.

Mike se le acercó despacio y Harvey tomó una de sus manos, para atraerlo hacía a él. Separó las piernas y lo guió en medio de ellas. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y lentamente se acercó a él, hasta apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Mike seguía quieto, sus brazos colgando a su costados, apenas respirando, esperando.

\- ¿Necesitas que te pregunté si realmente quieres hacer esto?- Dejó que sus manos acariciaran suavemente la espalda de Mike, como quien trata de calmar a un cachorrito asustado. – Por qué yo no voy a negar ahora que quiero llegar al final, pero no voy a hacerlo si no estas seguro, si existe la remota posibilidad de que vayas a arrepentirte después. – Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Mike, brillantes por las lágrimas y algo muy parecido a la ternura le llenó el pecho. Estaba volviéndose viejo para jugar a la seducción. – Es tu decisión Mike.  
Mike se le acercó y le besó, no con miedo como antes, sino con toda esta terquedad suya que le hacía ser quien era. Harvey se sintió aliviado y correspondió al beso con pasión, ahora que tenía la certeza de que ambos estaban por fin en la misma página. Un momento después estaban de nuevo recostados en la cama, tocándose, estremeciéndose el uno al otro, remontando las oleadas de placer que les proporcionaba el mutuo contacto.

Aceptando la verdad que ambos habían negado por tanto tiempo.

Harvey volvió a tomar control de la situación y fue guiando a Mike con besos y caricias, con pasión pero también con ternura, ansioso pero tomándose su tiempo. Mike era alguien que le importaba y a quien deseaba dentro de su vida por mucho tiempo; alguien a quien no podía perder, no como había perdido a Donna.

Su recuerdo le hizo detenerse por un instante y Mike, quien aparentemente era capaz de leer su mente, le miró fijamente y comenzó a besarlo suavemente; la frente, los parpados cerrados, el ceño fruncido, los labios fuertemente apretados, dándole tiempo y espacio para lidiar con la pena. Harvey quería decirle cuanto significaba para él su comprensión y su paciencia, pero nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos en palabras.

\- Arreglaremos esto Harvey, te lo prometo… - Como respuesta, Harvey empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo, retomando en el punto en que se habían quedado, seguro de que Mike entendería el mensaje: ya habría tiempo para esa conversación después.

Un gemido salió de la garganta de Mike y Harvey sonrió satisfecho. No tenía intención de hacer de esa noche un ejemplo de depravación y salvaje abandono, ya tendrían oportunidad de llegar a eso en un futuro – porqué estaba seguro de que había mucho futuro por delante en esa relación -, por el momento bastaba con lo que habían estado haciendo, conocerse y sentirse cómodos con su nueva relación.

La mano de Harvey encontró su camino hasta la entrepierna de Mike, tomándole por sorpresa, aprovechando el momento para tomar de nuevo su boca en un beso deliberadamente sucio y húmedo, dejándole hecho un manojo de terminales nerviosas enardecidas por la pasión. Mientras una mano subía y bajaba por su erección, las caderas de Harvey empujaban contra su abdomen, mostrándole sin lugar a dudas que no solamente él estaba llegando al límite.

Mike atrapó sus caderas con las piernas, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, proporcionándole la fricción perfecta, el ángulo ideal para conseguir que un estremecimiento recorriera de pies a cabeza a Harvey, lo que hizo que los labios de Mke se curvaran en una sonrisa de satisfacción que desapareció un segundo después cuando una mano encontró el camino entre sus nalgas.

Harvey era el maestro de las jugadas inesperadas y el sexo era el campo de juego perfecto para ese talento suyo, ese movimiento era una promesa, una invitación y Harvey siempre honraba su palabra. Mike recordaría ese instante por mucho tiempo y la curiosidad y la expectativa tendrían ese cerebro suyo creando fantasías que no tardaría en tratar de llevar a la práctica tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Ganar/ganar, al puro estilo Specter.

La mano de Mike en su nuca apretó con fuerza, obligándole a acercarse, a entregarle su boca, para que sus gemidos se ahogaran en la humedad de sus labios. Su otra mano encontró la suya y entrelazó sus dedos, al tiempo que empujaba las caderas de Harvey contra su cuerpo con las piernas. Mike se corrió entre sus dedos, murmurando su nombre contra sus labios, temblando. Harvey le siguió un instante después, su boca en el cuello de Mike, los dientes rozando la piel, dejando una marca que dejara huella de ese momento entre ellos.

Se quedaron así por un rato, los cuerpos entrelazados, respirando acompasados, dejando que el golpe de adrenalina pasara, dejándolos agotados pero satisfechos.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Mike le preguntó, sus labios acariciando los cabellos, contento de estar entre los brazos de Harvey, bajo esas sábanas que valían lo de una semana de su salario. 

\- No. – Harvey detuvo su replica con un beso, esquivando la pregunta como mejor lo sabía hacer, con puro encanto. – Pero gracias a ti, ya no duele tanto. – Mike pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, quedándose dormido poco después. Harvey se quedó despierto un poco más, sintiéndose un poco egoísta por tener ese momento de felicidad en medio de uno de los peores días de su vida.

Abrazó a Mike con fuerza, prometiéndose a si mismo que nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo a las personas que más le importaban en el mundo. Daniel Hardman iba a arrepentirse de haber vuelto a poner los pies en su firma, él se encargaría personalmente de sacarlo de sus vidas, costara lo que costara. 

Harvey Specter no iba a conformarse con menos que eso.


End file.
